A media Luz
by tekubi-kashu16
Summary: Ella estaba celosa de "Él" ella lo odiaba. "Él" podía quitarle a su amor con una simple frase, con su simple presencia, con el simple hecho de respirar en el mismo planeta. –Si un día "Él" regresara pidiéndote que vuelvan estoy segura que me dejarías, me mandaras un mensaje de texto solo diciendo: "Terminamos" SASUNARU


A MEDIA LUZ

Ella tenía un motivo por el cual "Él" no le caía bien. Por el cual fruncía el seño a la simple mención de su nombre, y por el cual la tímida y reservada chica que era se iba a algún lugar de viaje para dejar a otra totalmente diferente.

A pesar de tener ya, varios años de relación con la misma persona, y de saberse en una relación estable que probablemente en un futuro no muy lejano terminaría en una boda y en hijos, no podía dejar de odiar a aquel hombre, que existía en algún lugar del mundo convirtiéndola en una desdichada. Ella no era así, no es del tipo de persona que guarda en su pecho un sentimiento tan negativo como el odio, siempre viendo el lado bueno de las personas, ayudando al desvalido, siendo catalogada como gentil, amistosa y amorosa. Entonces ¿De donde venia aquel odio desmedido por una sola persona? Le hacia sentir mal el tener emociones como esa, pero la existencia de "Aquel" sujeto le resultaba realmente molesta.

Pero lo que mas le dolía era que vieran ese lado malo en ella que no debería existir. Pues la simple mención o insinuación de "Él" hacia que apareciera ese lado suyo, no tan puro. Si no querían ver a su yo malo, era mejor guardarse ese nombre, susurrarlo cuando no estuviera presente, o si estaba en las posibilidades olvidar que existía.

Mientras ella estuviera presente ese nombre era tema tabú.

¿Pero quien era ese sujeto? ¿Por qué alguien catalogada como pura e ingenua odiaba de esa manera? La respuesta era fácil de saber y adivinar.

Ella se habia enamorado. Su primer amor llego a ella de manera tan fuerte y desmedida que podría dar su vida por ese hermoso ser, esos sentimientos la tenían flotando en los cielos. No era alguien que llegara y le dijera al chico que gusta que se ha enamorado de él, prefería guardar sus sentimientos a pesar de no hacerlo muy bien. Él era lo opuesto de ella, valiente, decidido, enérgico, directo y para su desgracia despistado. Todos notaron sus sentimientos menos él ¿Era algo que debía alegrarla o entristecerla? Pero a pesar de creer que lo suyo era el típico romance unilateral, el de un hermoso cuento que no pasará de hojas y letras, se convirtió en algo tangible y que su frágil mano podía alcanzar.

Él le correspondía.

Su vida se convirtió en algo que no podría ser catalogado. Ella alcanzo el clímax de la historia de amor que terminaría en el "Y vivieron felices para siempre" o eso creyó.

Eso creyó hasta que su amor le hablo de "Él"

Y ahí es cuando esa parte nació en ella. Cuando lo sintió emerger, instalándose dispuesto a no irse.

Ella lo odiaba a "Él" por celos.

Ella estaba celosa de "Él"

"Él" podía quitarle a su amor con una simple frase, con su simple presencia, con el simple hecho de respirar en el mismo planeta.

"Él" fue el primer amor del suyo, el único, irremplazable, inigualable, inextinguible.

Por eso ella odiaba. Lo odiaba por que temía que "Él" un día apareciera, que le arrebatara lo que más quería, lo que mas amaba. Era egoísta.

¿Debía agradecerle a su amor por ser sincero con ella? ¿Por hablarle de "Él"?

Ella temía. Vivía con miedo.

Hinata sabía que un día "Él" aparecería, que tendría que darle un nombre, que se pararía enfrente de su amor para recuperar lo suyo, lo que no le pertenecía a ella. Entendía y estaba 100% segura que su amor se iría nada mas "Él" apareciera.

Por eso mientras podía soñar, en su boda, en sus hijos. Mientras "Él" no apareciera ¿Ella seria feliz? Su primer amor siempre lo seria, aunque ella no fuera el primero del suyo.

Uchiha Sasuke nunca se mostraría frente a Uzumaki Naruto ¿Verdad?

**YO AL HABLA:**

¿Qué se supone que esto? No se, pero se tratara de una pequeña historia vista desde diferentes puntos de vista, el primero, este, desde la perspectiva de Hinata. Espero les guste y me dejen un comentario.

El próximo visto desde la perspectiva de Naruto.

Me despido. Chuu… para tod s ustedes.

Nos leeremos pronto…


End file.
